1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic suspension systems, and in particular, magnetic suspension systems with integrable propulsion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Levitation systems using permanent magnets have been used as a form of transportation that suspends, guides, and propel vehicles (predominantly trains) using an electromagnetic force to counteract the effects of the gravitational force. Improvements to these systems may enable high speeds without the typical problems of mechanical wear, thermal inefficiency, and noise, as well as other issues prevalent in such systems.